Le Professeur Snape visite le Cirque
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Le Professeur Severus Snape visite le cirque, rongé par la curiosité. Il a entendu dire qu'Hermione Granger travaille ici, et crève d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle y fait. Un peu PWP, sans excuses, mais avec de l'humour noir. OS. Non consensuel, oral...


Le Professeur Snape visite le cirque

Par R.S., alias Ms-Figg

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë : Je l'ai lue il y a un moment… Avant Saving Miss Granger. Ici, PAS de romantisme, et PAS d'orgasme féminin. Snappy est un vil manipulateur de cervelles (plus ou moins) innocentes. C'est borderline. Z'êtes prévenues. Et les remarques pire que borderline de Snappy, je les assume pas. VRAIMENT pas. Je ne fais que les traduire.

Oui, j'aime traduire des trucs inhabituels ^^

C'est le warning du site personnel de Ms-Figg, où était publiée la version complète de l'OS. Donc il est vindicatif ^^'

(EDIT) et il l'est avec raison. Je modifie mon message suite à une review qui m'a donné envie de le virer du site. A la place, je modifie le warning de Ms-Figg et je rajoute que MON MESSAGE N'EST PAS A IGNORER, et que Snappy est vraiment un vil manipulateur de cervelles ! Ce n'est PAS ironique.

J'ai choisi de la traduire à cause de l'humour noir, et je ne parle PAS du + ou – viol, mais vraiment de l'humour noir. Cette revieweuse m'a vraiment défait le moral, donc je vous prie de NE PAS LIRE si vous craignez la violence sexuelle, aussi atténuée qu'elle peut l'être dans ce contexte.

Je pense que ne traduirais JAMAIS une histoire se résumant à un viol détaillé, parce que ça ne me plaît pas, que ça me dégoûte, et que je traduis d'abord pour mon plaisir.

Chuis triste, honnêtement. Et vu que j'étais en train de traduire une scène « orale » de Saving Miss Granger, ça m'a coupée dans mon élan, et pas qu'un peu.

(EDIT2) OK, 2e review sur le même ton. Chuis pas triste, maintenant je m'y attendais, mais j'ai un reproche à faire à celles/ceux qui lisent malgré l'avertissement et se disent choqués, dégoûtés, ou autre. J'ai prévenu, merde !

Ensuite, le speech « c'est un viol »x2 me pousse à vous dire un truc : j'ai subi la même chose, et je n'ai pas senti ça comme un viol, ok ? Et j'ai tous mes souvenirs, malheureusement pour moi. Pour moi, l'hypnose atténue largement cet effet de violence.

Et ok, c'est un viol au niveau légal, et c'est pas respectueux et tout le toutim. Je n'aime pas la psychanalyse, mais si ça vous dit de penser que je traduis ça pour exorciser mon histoire, peu importe.

Ensuite, je vois de l'humour noir dans la mauvaise foi de Snape, dans son attitude face au mime, dans ses réactions face aux enfants, notamment celui au ballon.

.

WARNING :

L'histoire a un contenu adulte et contient une scène sexuelle et/ou violente. Les moins de 18 ans sont priés de partir. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. L'auteur (NdT : la traductrice non plus!) n'est pas responsable des lecteurs ne respectant pas cette limite.

oOoOoOo

Le Professeur Severus Snape marcha jusqu'à la caisse et jeta un regard noir à celui qui vendait les tickets, lequel portait une ridicule robe rouge rayée de blanc, avec un chapeau de paille. Le grand et pâle sorcier à l'œil et au cheveu noir fouilla dans les poches de ses robes.

« Combien ? » grommela-t-il.

« Deux gallions, monsieur. Et si vous m'en donnez plus, ça me va aussi » répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. Ce mec avait l'air d'avoir besoin de rire un bon coup.

« Du vol » renifla le Maître des Potions, laissant tomber deux pièces sur le comptoir. « Et j'espère que vos clowns ne se mêlent pas au public. S'ils le font… J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne assurance médicale. »

Il pénétra dans la tente tandis que l'autre le suivait du regard.

« Quel troll », dit-il dans un souffle avant de se retourner pour sourire au client suivant.

Severus Snape détestait les cirques. La seule raison pour laquelle il était présent était qu'une rumeur lui avait soufflé qu'Hermione Granger travaillait ici en tant qu'artiste à mi-temps, tout en suivant ses cours à l'université. Il ne pouvait imaginer quel type de talent elle avait, en dehors de sa capacité à ennuyer les foules en faisant jaillir à toute vitesse des faits insignifiants hors de sa bouche. La curiosité l'avait poussé à ses limites, et il était donc là, luttant pour passer entre les gamins aux doigts collants et les adultes les réprimandant pour tenter de garder les petits morveux sous la main.

Il fit éclater un ballon particulièrement coloré qui était venu le frapper au visage alors qu'il passait, ignorant le vagissement qui suivit la disparition de l'objet. Le sorcier renfrogné traversa la foule, agacé par tous les coups et la cohue qu'il subissait. Il détestait la foule autant que les cirques. Il arriva finalement à une zone à peu près calme, et put respirer à nouveau.

Soudainement, le Maître des Potions se figea. Un mime le regardait par-dessus un mur invisible. Severus fronça les sourcils, et sortit subrepticement sa baguette pour mettre le feu aux chaussures souples du détestable artiste.

« Prends donc de l'eau imaginaire pour la jeter par-dessus » grommela-t-il en dépassant le mime qui sautait sur place.

Le mime n'était plus du tout silencieux, et criait à l'aide. Le pauvre fut subitement étouffé sous le déluge provoqué par une trentaine de baguettes d'individus secourables, risquant à présent d'être noyé, après avoir risqué la brûlure.

Severus atteignit finalement les gradins, et grimpa pour rejoindre le banc supérieur. La plupart des enfants et de leurs parents préféraient les sièges les plus bas. De son côté, lui n'appréciait pas de s'asseoir épaule contre épaule avec des étrangers. En vérité, pas plus avec des amis, s'il pouvait dire qu'il avait le moindre ami.  
Il fixa la planche de bois qui servait à s'asseoir. Elle était presque partout tachée. Des bonbons et des boissons gazeuses, à n'en pas douter. Il trouva finalement un endroit relativement propre et s'assit. Si le moindre clown montait aussi haut, il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait.

Il regarda la piste. Elle était gigantesque. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas la moindre odeur animale. La plupart des cirques sentait comme une basse-cour mal entretenue, et son grand nez sensible lui en apportait tout un éventail de senteurs dégoûtantes. Les éléphants étaient sans doute le pire, puants à l'extrême, chiant parfois sur la piste… D'énormes tas fumants rivalisant avec ceux des dragons. Bon, peut-être que leurs animaux étaient plus propres que ceux de la plupart des cirques.  
La tente sombra dans l'obscurité, et Severus sortit sa baguette, par réflexe. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Soudainement, une lumière solitaire éclaire un sorcier qui se tenait au milieu de la piste.

« Bienvenue au cirque de Magica, une célébration de la vie débordante d'optimisme et de joie ! C'est un kaléidoscope, un tourbillon, et une aventure dans laquelle tout peut arriver! Avec son propre langage, son esprit va se transmettre à travers les sons, le mouvement et la musique! » dit-il joyeusement.  
_Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_ pensa Severus, se renfrognant. La vie débordante d'optimisme et de joie ? Il sentit une petite nausée se pointer. C'était exactement le genre de merde dans lequel il imaginait Hermione Granger s'impliquer.  
La lumière mua brusquement, un fond sonore se fit entendre et une horde de types bizarrement habillés se rua sur la scène, emplumés, barges, peints, sautant, roulants et glissant de partout comme une bande de tapettes, leurs vêtements si serrés qu'ils ne laissaient rien à l'imagination.  
« Oh, bon Dieu » dit Severus alors qu'ils cabriolaient le cul en l'air. La contorsionniste était intéressante, d'un autre côté. Severus tendit plusieurs fois le cou alors qu'elle se pliait dans d'impossibles positions érotiques. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte s'y essayer avec elle.  
Après presque quarante-cinq minutes de cela, un entracte fut annoncé. Severus avait assisté à l'ensemble les bras croisés. Il était sûr qu'Hermione n'avait pas été dans ce groupe.

La tente devint noire à nouveau, et on entendit le son des spectateurs retournant à leur place.

La lumière du spot apparut, toujours accompagnée de la musique bizarre, et une petite sorcière en costume de chat moulant mi-argenté, mi-noir, se tenait près d'une table couverte de plusieurs longues lames de différentes épaisseurs. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière en chignon, également teints en argent et noir, et son visage était couvert d'un maquillage d'une blancheur de craie, et une fleur noire à huit pétales s'étalait sur un de ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient noires également.  
Severus la regarda à deux fois.

C'était Miss Granger. Une Miss Granger toute en courbes.

« Circé » expira Severus alors qu'Hermione attrapait une première lame, fine et au bout arrondi, jetait la tête en arrière et l'avalait précautionneusement, en retirant les mains quelques secondes avant de l'extraire. La foule applaudit. La sorcière longea la table et les lames jusqu'à une épée très fine et à l'air particulièrement menaçant. La lame était énorme.

La musique lâcha une note de mauvais augure alors qu'elle se saisissait de la gigantesque arme. Severus regarda Hermione faire entrer la lame en elle centimètre par centimètre, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de garder la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle l'avalait entièrement. C'était très difficile à recracher, et elle la pivota lentement, la foule déglutissant. Puis elle l'extirpa lentement, et la remis sur la table avant de saluer expertement les spectateurs, qui furent comme fous.

« Ca me dérangerait pas de passer un peu de bon temps avec elle » lâcha grossièrement un sorcier sur un banc inférieur, tout en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

Severus pensait la même chose. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était si talentueuse. Le reste du spectacle s'embrouilla, le sorcier ne pensant plus qu'à Hermione. La petite sorcière le détestait, et avec de bonnes raisons. Il l'avait tourmentée pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Elle n'était alors qu'une sale petite mocheté… L'orgueil de Gryffondor et le tiers du « Trio d'Or ». Il avait eu plus de problèmes à veiller sur eux qu'il ne voulait s'en rappeler. Voldemort l'avait torturé sans merci et plusieurs fois à cause de leurs bouffonneries. Le sorcier resta pensif.

Peut-être pouvait-il récupérer un avantage de ses efforts. Il avait risqué sa peau pour elle, après tout, et sans un mot de remerciement… Pas qu'elle l'ai su. Mais quoi ? C'était une justification suffisante, de l'avis du Maître des Potions. L'ignorance n'était pas une excuse.

Rationalisation accomplie.

Severus était un homme à la conscience restreinte, un opportuniste, et il n'avait pas de scrupule à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour acquérir ce qu'il voulait, un Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle. C'était également un sorcier particulièrement bien équipé, et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aussi librement qu'il l'aurait souhaité pendant une fellation. Regarder Hermione avaler ces épées lui avait donné des idées. De très mauvaises idées.

Après le spectacle, le sorcier sortit de la tente et rejoignit le vendeur de tickets.

« Où puis-je trouver Miss Granger? Je voudrais lui témoigner… Mes respects » lâcha-t-il soyeusement à l'autre.

I désigna une petite roulotte argentée.

« C'est sa loge, lorsqu'elle est ici » dit-il.

Severus s'éloigna sans un mot. Il s'approcha de la roulotte et jeta un œil autour pour voir si qui que ce soir l'observait. Pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, personne. Il frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » répondit Hermione, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses collègues artiste.

La sorcière était assise devant un miroir éclairé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours retenus en chignon, mais avaient retrouvé leurs riches nuances de châtain. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

Severus remarqua un panneau « Ne Pas Déranger » à l'intérieur et le plaça discrètement à l'extérieur, sur la poignée, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il la regarda.  
« C'est un bien inhabituel travail à mi-temps que vous exercez » lui dit-il, fixant son costume de chat.

Hermione se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de soie, puis se retourna sur sa chaise à roulette, renfrognée.

« Professeur Snape ! Que faites-vous ici ? » lui dit-elle sèchement.

Visiblement, elle avait toujours en tête la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Peu importait.  
« Je viens à propos de votre talent d'avaleuse de sabres, Miss Granger » dit le Professeur ses yeux noirs la fixant. « Vous êtes assez… Douée. »

« Sortez de ma roulotte, Professeur. Je vous ai assez subi à Poudlard » cracha-t-elle, se retournant à nouveau et brusquement vers son miroir pour continuer à retirer son maquillage.

« Bien, je vous laisserai si vous faites une chose pour moi… Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Miss Granger » dit-il, se concentrant sur son don d'Envoûteur.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda, prête à lui dire de partir dans des termes moins élégants, quand ses yeux d'ambre rencontrèrent les siens. Les orbes du sorcier semblèrent s'agrandir et s'assombrir, s'étendant jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'engloutissent dans leurs profondeurs, et elle fut incapable de bouger ou de penser. Hermione le fixa.  
« Vous êtes en mon pouvoir, Miss Granger. Vous allez obéir à tous mes ordres et croire tout ce que je vous dirai » lui ronronna-t-il, bloquant la porte d'entrée et jetant un sort de silence sur l'endroit.

« Oui, Professeur » dit-elle un peu sourdement.  
Ses yeux firent le tour de la roulotte. Il y avait une table assez longue, juste assez grande pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il y avait quelques papiers par-dessus. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, les ramassa et les entassa sur le petit fauteuil callé contre un mur.

« Venez par ici et allongez-vous sur cette table sur le ventre » ordonna-t-il.

Hermione lui obéit.

« Avancez-vous » précisa-t-il, et elle se décala vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au bout de a table. Le Professeur déboutonna hâtivement ses robes, puis l'avant de son pantalon.

« J'ouvre mon fourreau, Miss Granger » lui ronronna-t-il, sortant son sexe épais et long. Il était immense, et aussi dur que la pierre. Il l'agrippa fermement et s'avança vers elle. « C'est une épée, Miss Granger. Je veux que vous l'avaliez. »

Soudainement, Hermione vit une petite et large lame émerger du pantalon du Professeur. Elle était un peu déformée. Elle avait une pointe assez épaisse et émoussée, huileuse, mais ça avait l'air assez sûr. Ce n'était pas très long, pour une épée.

« C'est une toute petite épée, Professeur » répondit-elle.

« De votre propre point de vue, j'imagine que c'est le cas, Miss Granger » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'était sûrement court pour une épée, mais sa longueur était impressionnante, pour un sexe.

Hermione l'étudia puis leva les yeux vers le Professeur.

« C'est un angle singulier pour avaler une lame » déclara-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas l'amener au-dessus de votre tête, sorcière. C'est… boulonné ici » répondit-il en s'approchant. « Imaginez que c'est un défi. Vous êtes une Gryffondor après tout… Vous aimez les défis. »

« J'aime les défis » répéta-t-elle, ouvrant sa bouche pour lui.

Severus ne perdit pas un instant, poussant son membre à l'intérieur dans un grognement. Merlin, sa bouche était chaude et mouillée. Il s'avança légèrement alors qu'Hermione relaxait sa gorge.

« Par la barbe de Merlin » siffla-t-il alors qu'il se sentait pénétrer sa gorge.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir de réflexe laryngé, et c'était divin. Il se pressa lentement en avant, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement immergé dans sa bouche. Dieu, c'était bon.

« Je vais bouger un peu la lame. Vous avez juste à garder votre gosier ouvert » lui dit-il, agrippant sa tête des deux mains et commençant à aller et venir, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.

« Bordel » expira-t-il, bougeant plus rapidement, ses hanches frappant son visage. Il pompa en elle avec abandon, grognant, grommelant et sifflant alors qu'elle avalait toute sa longueur encore et encore. Merde, il n'avait jamais été pris aussi bien. Même les prostituées les plus talentueuses ne pouvaient prendre que son sommet. Hermione prenait le moindre fragment de lui.

Finalement, le plaisir fut trop fort et il s'enfonça entièrement dans sa gorge et vint dans un cri, envoyant sa semence dans son ventre, haletant alors que la pulsation délicieuse courait le long de son sexe et dans ses testicules. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait reçu la moindre goutte, puis s'extirpa lentement, immensément satisfait. Il rangea son sexe dans son pantalon et referma ses robes.

« Relevez-vous et retournez sur votre siège » ordonna-t-il à la sorcière.  
Hermione obéit silencieusement.

« Vous allez vous réveiller lorsque je compterais jusqu'à un. Vous n'aurez pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir avalé mon épée, ni du moment écoulé » lui dit-il.  
« Pas de souvenir » acquiesça-t-elle, les yeux vagues.

Le sorcier ouvrit ses pupilles et compta à rebours jusqu'à un. Les yeux d'Hermione s'aiguisèrent.

« Je vous ai demandé de partir, Professeur. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité » prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sa main vint brusquement à sa gorge et elle la frotta… Déglutissant plusieurs fois. Elle grogna un peu, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? » claqua sa voix.

Il lui jeta un petit sourire satisfait.

« Très bien, Miss Granger. Je pars. Je veux juste vous faire savoir combien j'ai apprécié vos talents » lui ronronna-t-il.

« Peu importe. Quittez ma roulotte » dit-elle froidement, se retournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

« Comme vous voulez » dit-il soyeusement, ouvrant la porte et replaçant le panneau « Ne Pas Déranger » sur la poignée intérieure de la roulotte. « Au revoir, Miss Granger. »

Hermione ne répondit pas alors qu'il partait, mais se frotta à nouveau la gorge, l'air un peu de mauvaise humeur.  
« J'ai besoin d'une pastille » se dit-elle. « Ma gorge est un peu douloureuse. »  
Severus s'éloigna de la roulette en sifflotant la musique qui accompagnait le spectacle de Miss Granger.

« Vous savez, je devrais vraiment venir au cirque plus souvent » rêvassa le sorcier, avant de disparaître pour Poudlard.

« C'est particulièrement divertissant. »

.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Le blâme de l'existence de ce one-shot revient à ai, et à son époux Miguel. Nous discutions de scénarios pervers, et un d'entre eux amenait Hermione à être avaleuse de sabres. Je n'ai pas pu résister ni pu continuer à écrire « Long Way Back » avant de me sortir ça des méninges…Donc, pardonnez moi tous. Lol. Laissez une review pour ce pastiche si vous vous en sentez l'envie. Merci.

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë: Maintenant, je me demande si je dois avoir plus honte d'avoir traduit celui-ci ou ce gros citron de "délicieuse punition"… Je penche pour le premier. Bon, je retourne à Saving Miss Granger, mais je vous laisse un concours. Celle/celui qui devine la réponse à la question choisit un pairing pour « de l'intérêt » ou pour une traduction d'OS ^^

Question : quel élément présent ici retrouvera-t-on dans Saving Miss Granger ?

Précision : le pairing ne compte pas. Voilà ^^

Et Akhi peut jouer vu qu'elle n'a pas lu le chapitre de Saving concerné.


End file.
